


Not In A Million Years

by Maliam (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Ship: Megstiel Prompt: Cas and Meg are college dropouts living together. They have a 6 month old little girl named Annabelle. Cas works at a department store doing the grunt work and Meg works as a stripper at the local gentlemen’s club. They have been living together for about 4 years now and are going steady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something Else in this universe go ahead and prompt me on [Tumblr](http://aryareyes.co.vu/). Keep in mind there is 
> 
> Background Sam / Lucifer  
> Background Michael / Dean

Castiel hummed softly, rocking baby Annabelle on his hip.

She had been crying all night. It did not help that little Anna had a set of lungs like her mother. Though, Castiel wasn’t sure why she was crying, he had a theory. Meg took an extra shift today. They desperately needed the money and Castiel already took on every shift he could at the department store. Besides, Meg’s job as a stripper brought it more money. Meg used to hate working there when Crowley ran the strip club. He was ruthless and would sometimes force her into… unsavoury positions. But now Lucifer was in charge of the strip club, and while he was also ruthless, he was ruthless towards the cutomers. Customers could not touch his girls -  _demons_ , as he called them -and the second they did, they would be thrown out of the club. He adored Meg, as well as adoring Annabelle and tolerating Castiel. The only problem was when Dean, Castiel’s best friend, came over when Lucifer was around, it would always end with fighting. It was partially because Dean was dating Michael, Lucifer’s brother who had disowned him, and partially because Lucifer was dating Sam, Deans own brother. 

While bouncing gently to the side table in Annabelle’s cramped nursery, he picked up his phone and shot a quick text to Meg.

_Our little fledging misses you._

He typed, smiling fondly at the nickname for their child. It came from Dean and Meg’s nickname for Cas - _Angel_. If Castiel was an Angel, then his child was a fledging. Though bother of them murmured  _little devil_ whenever she was being particularly unruly. 

Annabelle’s screams slowly grew more and more quiet. Castiel sat down in the nursery chair, whispering words into his child’s ears that she had yet to understand. He told her how loved she was. By not only Meg and himself, but by everybody around her. How Dean would give his life for her own. How Sam would fight tooth and Nail to make sure she has a good life. How even Michael and Lucifer would team up together to protect her. She curled into Castiel’s chest, her breathing becoming more steady as her eyes drooped. 

Castiel fell asleep watching his child be lulled to sleep by his own words and breath. 

He woke up to his child being gently pried from his arms. His eyes opened to see Meg smiling down at the both of them. 

"Hey." Meg whispered. Castiel smiled back at her, giving her Annabelle. 

"Hello." 

Meg chuckled quietly. “So she missed me?” 

Castiel nodded and straightened in the chair. “She wouldn’t stop screaming. I only just got her to calm down -” He paused and looked at the clock.  _2:48_. “- A few hours ago.” 

She sighed, nuzzling Annabelles face. She cooed in her sleep, grabbing onto her mothers hair. Meg looked down at her child, a fond affection filling her heart. Castiel watched his two favorite girls in the world. 

Sometimes, people ask if he could go back and Meg could get an abortion, would he go back. Every time Castiel thinks. He thinks about the life he had before Annabelle was born.

Runing around college campus. Learning new things, making new friends, having new experiences. 

Then he always thinks to his life after Annabelle was born.

Running around town. Learning new things, making new friends, having new experiences. 

And Castiel answers them. 

**_Not in a million years._ **


	2. When We First Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Ship: megstiel prompt: they meet at a Halloween party where Meg's sexy cop costume sweeps Cas off his feet (please)
> 
> Prequel to the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want something Else in this universe go ahead and prompt me on [Tumblr](http://aryareyes.co.vu/). Keep in mind there is
> 
> Background Sam / Lucifer  
> Background Michael / Dean

Castiel argued with Gabriel the entire walk to the fraternity holding the halloween party. 

_I don’t want to go. I have studying to do. I can drink at the apartment. I can meet people in class. I can do other things than go to this **stupid**  party. _

Castiel would thank him later at his wedding for introducing him - though not exactly traditional. Because of Gabriel’s methods, Castiel now had a bigger family, a child, and he was happy. 

It was when Castiel was wandering to the kitchen to grab a drink when he saw her. She was leaning against a wall, chatting up Sam, who was also at the party weirdly enough. Dean was around somewhere, but Sam later told him he snuck of with Michael, denying up and down that there was anything going on between the two of them. Castiel never made a habit at staring at women. His mother raised him properly, and so did Anna. If Anna saw the way Castiel was oogling her, well, he just might get a beating. It took Castiel a while to realize that it was Meg from his sociology class.

It wasn’t his fault, though. The costume Meg was wearing was just so… eye catching. Her costume, much like the other women at the party, was skimpy. Except, unlike the other women, Meg wore it with such pride, she was confident in herself and eaderly flaunted herself for everybody to see. The bodice of the sexy cop uniform. was tight around her chest, pushing her breasts up and together, creating a positively beautiful cleavage peaking from the half unbuttoned blouse. The skirt rounded her near perfect ass, the black color of it complimenting her smooth legs as they twisted down to her feet. Strapped to her ankles were heals with an intricate design of string lazing up her legs.

He couldn’t breathe for a second. 

He has never seen anybody this beautiful and this… This amazing. 

Castiel took one last look before scurrying over to Gabriel who was flirting with a guy already. 

"I will do a weeks worth of Laundry for you if you help me talk to Meg." Castiel begged. 

Gabriel looked slightly stunned, pausing to shoo away the boy toy he was trying to capture. As soon as the boy was gone, Gabriel let out a devilish smirk. 

"A month worth." 

"One and a half." Castiel bargained. 

"Fine, and you was my car." Gabriel countered. 

Castiel glared at him, attempting to see if his brother would let him get out of this in anyway. He wouldn’t. With a sigh Castiel nodded his head. “Now help me.”

Gabriel’s hand slipped into his pants, taking out a lollipop. The wrapping crinkled with annoyance as it was ripped off. Castiel almost wanted to do that to Gabriel’s own head, with the way he was just standing there.

A jump flew through Castiel’s legs as Gabriel screamed. “SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN, BITCHES!!!!!!” 

The entire crowd of drunk parties screamed back in confirmation. Gabriel’s hand gripped onto Castiel’s arm. “Let’s get you laid, brother.” 

Castiel’s mouth worked angrily in protests, hisses of  _Gabriel_  and  _what do you think you are doing_  flew from his mouth. Castiel didn’t want to get laid. Castiel wanted to talk to Meg. That was it. Why did Gabriel always have to take things to far?

Everybody who decided to play seven minutes in heaven decided to gather in one of the bedrooms. There was a couple making out on the bed but nobody seemed to mind from either party. Castiel watched as people started to play the game that he didn’t know the rules to. It wasn’t until Meg was sent into the closet that Castiel realized just what Gabriel had planned. 

"No." Castiel hissed to his idiot brother. The smirk that Gabriel had on his face was the same one he had on when Gabriel introduced Dean to Michael. "No," Castiel repeated.

But his protests went unheard. Gabriel shouted out that Castiel should go. Of course, some people had to stop and figure out  _who the hell was Castiel_. Castiel attempted to curl in on himself, thinking that if he maybe hid well enough, they would name somebody else. Except that was the complete opposite of what happened. Sam, who was also playing apparently, whooped up and grabbed Castiel to show him to the people. The drunks cheered happily, pushing at Castiel towards the closet. 

Casstiel groaned angrily, walking to the closet and slipping inside the darkness. It took a second for his eyes to adjust but then he saw Meg standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a blind fold wrapper over her eyes.

"Alright, lay it on me. No fondling." Meg snapped. She seemed rather bored with this entire game. Castiel didn’t understand why she would participate then. 

"I don’t want to kiss you." Castiel’s voice gravelled out. Though it was pretty dark in the closet, Castiel could see the shock cross Meg’s face. "I mean, I do. I really do but not like this. I want you to kiss me because you want to." 

Meg’s quiet  _oh_  almost goes unnoticed. The hem off his sweater gets picked at absently as he waited for Meg to do or say something. 

"I like your costume." Castiel whispered when she refused to say anything. 

She huffed. “You mean you like my boobs.” 

"No. Well, yes. But no." Castiel stuttered. That caused Meg to smile a little. "I like your confidence. You are one of the only girls at this party that are comfortable in what they are wearing." 

The silence continued for a moment. A small  _thank you_ came a moment later. Castiel doesn’t say anything back and Meg doesn’t talk any more. Outside of the closet, someone knocked and teased that they only have a few seconds left so they better separate their tongues. Castiel frowned and went to move out of the closet.

"What’s your name?" Meg asked, clasping on to Castiel’s wrist to keep him from walking away. 

"Castiel." He replied, sneaking out from the closet. Castiel sat down in the crowd, holding his knees to his chest. When Meg came out her eyes caught his with ease but she doesn’t make a move to say anything to him. Nobody called on Castiel and Gabriel kept looking back to his brother, curious of what got him so down. 

Half way through the game Castiel couldn’t stand any more glances from Meg. He staggered upward, leaving the room to nobody’s dismay. Gabriel sent him a questioning text but he didn’t bother to answer. He didn’t really feel like talking to anybody right now. 

Eventually Castiel wandered to one of the other bedrooms. Thankfully it was empty. He didn’t quite think that he would be able to handle people at the moment. The balcony doors were open, a breeze filtering through the room. Castiel walked to the balcony, leaning over the edge and watching the drunk people dance by the pool. The cheered and sang and danced. He didn’t understand their happiness. 

Somebody approached behind him and Castiel froze. He didn’t want to disturb who ever had came into the room but he didn’t want to stand here all night. 

"Occupied?" Castiel called out awkwardly, not quite sure what to say. 

"I’ve decided I want to kiss you now. I mean. If you want to." Someone said behind him. 

Castiel turned around. His eyes wide. Meg stood there, looking no where near confident in what she was saying. 

"I…. You want to kiss me?" Castiel stumbled out dumbly. 

"Yeah…." Meg whispered, walking to stand right in front of him. 

"Okay." Castiel murmured back. He didn’t move to kiss her. He wanted her to make the move.

"Yeah." Meg hummed one last time before reaching up and attaching her lips to his. And Again. And Again. And again, again, again, again.


End file.
